


Will not make it uncomfortable

by tigragrece



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: I have written in 2012 and never posted it
Relationships: Antonio Garcia/Jayden Shiba, Antonio Garcia/Kevin (Power Rangers Samurai), Kevin (Power Rangers Samurai)/Jayden Shiba
Kudos: 4





	Will not make it uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I have written in 2012 and never posted it

Kevin was a little jealous of Antonio because of the fact he was not as like the others and also because of Jayden.

They were not at all friends at the beginning but they needed one discussion.

"You don't like me," said Antonio

"It's just..."

"You are jealous because of Jayden and me ?" said Antonio

Kevin couldn't answer it's true he was a little jealous because at one time he had one crush on Jayden and his hope was over when Antonio has arrived.

"I know you have seen us kissing..." said Antonio

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to see or what..."

Antonio has one smile and says "It's okay, we are not good at hiding, you were the last one to not know it"

Then Kevin blurt "I'm sorry I was awkward but I had one crush on Jayden and also I was uncomfortable about you because you are different from us"

Then Antonio hug him and say "It's okay, everything is okay don't worry"

"I'm sorry I will move on, I will try to not hurt you and Jayden relationship because you are my friend"


End file.
